With the completion of the human genome project and the concomitant development of high throughput genomics technologies, biology entered the post genomic area. The Genomics Core Facility (GCF) was created in January 2001 with the main objective of providing support for gene expression analysis using microarray platforms in fundamental and clinical research projects. The laboratory is fully equipped to support both spotted cDNA arrays on glass and high density oligonucleotide arrays (Affymetrix). The GCF fabricates spotted glass arrays using libraries containing 22000 mouse and 7500 human cDNA clones. For both microarray platforms, GCF services include RNA quality control on a Bioanalyzer (Agilent), labeling, hybridization, scanning and image analysis. Additionally, the GCF can fabricate custom arrays with a specific selection of clones chosen by investigators after completion of a genomewide scan. Data generated by Affymetrix microarray experiments are stored and managed on a laboratory information management system (LIMS); a web-interactive database for managing cDNA array data is in the process of being implemented. Both systems facilitate the use, organization, and query of microarray experiment outputs. For data analysis, the GCF has developed in-house analytical tools according to the need of our investigators. These in-house tools are used in association with commercial data visualization packages (Genespring). Large data sets are also analyzed in the Biostatistics Core Facility and will interface substantially with our new Bioinformatics Core. Finally, the GCF constantly evaluates new technological improvements, and is currently implementing technologies to produce BAC and protein microarrays.